User talk:Sariatheforestsage
AuronKaizer (Talk) 06:44, July 7, 2010 Welcome! I can also help you with userboxes and coding if you'd like. http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jäzzi/Userboxes Here's an example of userboxes, you can make 'em into anything you like. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 11:51, July 7, 2010 (UTC) No need, all I care for at the moment is why the article I wrote is on the speedy deletion list with no decent reason given. Fine by me, but I would like to know how to delete my account on this Wiki because I am done with it. Everything I write to improve the site is undone and for very little reasons. my adding to the King Bulbin article got deleted because I was explaining what is the best way to use King Bulbin to your advantage in Super Smash and they guy said they weren't a walktrough. My piece on Ruto got deleted because it contained nothing "constructive" while I did the Ruto piece of Ocarina of Time just the day before and corrected misstakes concerning her behaviour and other small points. and now this. Anybody deleting my account or explaining how to delete is has my thanks. Allright I'll stick around and do some more minor edits. I will check for the coding aswell. Some articles Like this one need pictures. If you could find a picture of the hawk from Twilight Princess, you can upload it. But make sure it's .png, and that can be done by save asing into .png. And make sure you sign your posts with the ~~ so that we know who it is. Or you can always click the signature button up top --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 12:56, July 7, 2010 (UTC) posted a new meesage on My Talk, would appreciate it if you checked it out. Bye Yep, I am out of here. Good luck to you guys and feel free to delete my account. You don't need to leave. I was just saying that the edit isn't exactly needed. If everybody left after something of their's got reverted, we wouldn't have anybody left. Or if someone left after they were proved wrong or something, I'd be gone. Just, like I said, start small. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 13:13, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :This is the truth. Everyone gets their stuff reverted and everyone gets proven wrong, and everyone is new here at one point. Start small, just correcting grammar, maybe, and then once you have the full wiki-know-how, try making large edits then. There's no need to leave just yet, but nobody can stop you from doing so. Though you all have been very nice to me, I have alot of work on my hands and I do not have time to learn wikia coding. I might just stick around to participate in the votes and Temple of Courage but I will write no articles. I have a great love for the Zelda series, but learning to code wikia articles is not worth sharing my knowledge with others. I thank you for remaining friendly in your replies and offering so much help. I'll be back in an hour and will get started on... well I figure that out later. ::If you want, I can help you learn the coding. I'll be your buddy here. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 13:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Jäzzi, I just don't have anything left to write. Everything got deleted already so I need some time to figure out something to write. Also thanks you Xion! Maybe start out workinig on your user page? that's what i did at first. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 14:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I wrote a big piece in my user profile and will be adding pictures to the article about Saria (got an entire map full). Uploading pictures Had to create a new section, the laptop i'm usinng, scrolling is hard. But, if you add pictures to your userpage, make sure you only upload one user picture, but you can make links to photobucket. And when you add pictures to the Saria page, make sure they aren't fan art. Oh, and if you would like headers that are different colours like here I can help with that. How do I know if something is a fan art or not and what is the problem with Fan art if I may ask? I don't bother which, you may delete them all from the Saria article if they are bothering you, I already use one as a picture on my account. Now that this is all cleared up, would you like me to make you a word bubble? --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 15:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) If you have time I would realy appreciate it if you make me one. Thanks Jäzzi Okay, you just have to pick the colours you want, an image, and a quote, and then I'll be good to make it. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 15:47, July 7, 2010 (UTC) The Image I use for my profile should be fine, and I would like green colours (fitting Saria) if Possible a light green but at the top of the balloon a little darker (in case you can use multiple colours if not only a light green is also fine. As a quotte... mhm... if you can I would like to use the quotte "The Great Deku Tree once told me". Thanks for doing this by the way. But I will have to see the result tomorrow because I have to turn of the computer now. Thanks for today all of you! Talk Bubble Here it is To use it type in just without the spaces. And I couldn't figure out how to use your avatar. and you can edit it Here --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 16:25, July 7, 2010 (UTC) A little WELCOME gift. P: Help While I'm here just doing nothing, would you like me to help you with anything before I start editing my walkthrough? --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 20:42, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I was sadly not online at the moment you asked, but currently I am doing major changes to my user page and checking some articles I know alot about for minor misstakes. I am gratefull for the great welcome you guys gave me. :Okay, well, if you need any help with anything I'm on a lot I have a life, there's just nothing to do in my town and all my friends live in different towns But I'm not on for a good chunk in the morning. But like I said, I can help with coding and userboxes and a lot of that stuff. I've gotten the coding pretty good since I've been on. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 11:05, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks mate, I did have one question if it was allright if I cleaned My Mytalk page every once in a while. it's getting quite full. thanks mate! Does anybody know how I can make pages for myself like this http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/User:Oni_Dark_Link/Dungeon_Reviews that's an xample from Oni Dark Link, but how do I make such pages. Hope to hear from you guys soon! - Saria. Mido did what?! (talk) 18:25, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Personal image Any thing else Would you like some more help with anything while I'm still on? --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 15:00, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Not realy, thanks anyway Jäzzi. :Hold Ctrl while moving your scroll wheel to zoom in or out. --Birdman5589 (talk) 20:05, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Don't swear here, this will probably be your only warning, Unless an admin tells you again. It's probably best if you change it. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 20:20, July 11, 2010 (UTC) How do I make pages for myself like Oni Dark Link's dungeon reviews? ::Create a page, have the title User:Sariatheforestsage/insert text here kinda like User:Jäzzi/Userboxes I Made that. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 11:25, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Signature Just so you know, the messages you post when you don't use your word bubble should be followed by ~~~~. -'Isdrak ' 20:04, July 11, 2010 (UTC) No, you don't need to write your name. -'Isdrak ' 20:23, July 11, 2010 (UTC) test Mido did what?! (talk) 20:45, July 11, 2010 (UTC) OoT 3D Where did you get that info from? (if you say from a gamestop employee then i feel a facepalm coming on...) J-man Zelda Fan 16:21, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I got the information both from several contacts in shops aswell as a contact I have with a Nintendo employee if any of them is right... I do not know and my mate doesn't realy have top position in the overall company so who knows. you may still facepalm if you wish though :) Mido did what?! (talk) 16:39, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well i don't feel comfortable with adding stuff like that when it hasn't been released to the public in an official anouncement so... EDIT: And another thing, that info is pretty much irrelevant at the present time because obviously the release dates for America, Europe, and Japan are always different so I would just hold off until something has really been confirmed. J-man Zelda Fan 16:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) cool no problem matey, and did you honestly take me for beign stupid enough to shop at Gamestop? :( Mido did what?! (talk) 17:01, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I was hoping not, but it doesn't make you stupid if you do. Just don't talk to the employees about games and stuff... J-man Zelda Fan 19:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC) True, very True... Mido did what?! (talk) 10:54, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I now have confirmed information about a Europian Launch on 31st of March 2011 Mido did what?! (talk) 13:55, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :From where/who? J-man Zelda Fan 16:43, July 17, 2010 (UTC) multiple reports from the E3. Mido did what?! (talk) 21:16, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Pages There is currently a discussion going on reguarding what to do with fanon pages such as the Abridged Series. Forum:Fan(n)on Please voice your opinion about it here. Please don't created new pages about the Abridged Series until this is settled. --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:54, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, "please don't" doesn't apply here. Do not create pages for the abridged series. The one page is all it gets. Persist and things happen. --Auron'Kaizer ' 18:49, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Calm down Gentleman, There is no need for such giving orders like that. I will not create any pages for the abridged series and I apologize for the problems they have caused, but I wasn't given a manual when I first arrived here with all details regarding the current discussions. Mido did what?! (talk) 17:06, October 15, 2010 (UTC)